Tight Spot
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: The Commander had a habit of skipping out on his work. His wife Amagi knows the solution well; one that involves some rope. [Smut]


**Tight Spot**

''Haah... weather's too nice to spend indoors...''

The Commander sighed blissfully, leaning back against the wooden bench and letting his eyes trail over the small garden in front of him, a little koi pond in the centre.

Technically he should be working right now. However he couldn't bear to sit in his stuffy office and miss out on such a nice summer day – warm sun, cloudless blue sky and a pleasantly cool breeze. It was almost the epitome of perfect. And thus he was skipping on work to lounge about in the office gardens, the sun peering over his shoulder and warming him up pleasantly.

That was until a shadow loomed over him. ''My... skipping out on work again, Commander? You know how I feel about such a thing.''

''Ah...'' The Commander went stiff. ''H... Hey, Amagi... aha...?''

Amagi leaned over the edge of the bench, fixing him with a look full of dry amusement. The fox woman reached out and pinched his cheek, giving it a little painful tug – eliciting a yelp from the Commander.

''You shouldn't avoid work, you know.''

He huffed, pouting dramatically. ''But my hand is cramping up, Amagi~ I can't keep working if my hand hurts, can I~?''

Amagi rolled her eyes, sighing as she released his cheek. The peering rays of sunlight danced off her silver wedding ring; proof of their marriage. It had been a few months since they had gotten married, and he was quite happy to say he hadn't regretted a day of it. And given how affectionate she had become in recent months, he was certain she felt the same.

His attention shifted back to his wife as she spoke. ''How about this then; you go back and finish your work, and tonight... I'll let you do whatever you wish~''

Amagi's voice dropped to a husky murmur at the end, sending a shiver up his spine – and Amagi laughed when he all but rushed back towards his office.

X-x-X

''I'm home!''

The Commander's voice carried through his small one-storey home that he shared with Amagi, located on the edge of base. As a commander he was given his own personal residence, but even then it wasn't overly big – though they certainly made the most out of the space. A single large bedroom, a modest bathroom, kitchen and dining room.

As he hung up his coat he overheard Amagi's voice, muffled by the walls. ''I'm in the shower, darling. Wait for me in the bedroom will you~?''

There was a rare playful lilt to her voice, one he could hear even through the muted hiss of the shower. The Commander grinned lightly and kicked off his shoes, idly loosening the top few buttons of his shirt and promptly heading towards the bedroom. Inside he found everything to be neat like he left it... barring the few objects laying across his bed, with a little note laying atop it.

_Take your pick, darling x_

He didn't have time to ponder what 'toy' to pick, as the sound of the shower cutting off reached his ear. The Commander sat down on the edge of the bed, idly pushing aside a few of the toys while leaving a few in reach. For a long minute silence fell over the house, broken only by the scant few muted footfalls coming from the bathroom.

Then the bathroom door opened, Amagi's gentle footsteps approaching the bedroom with aching slowness – before the door slid open, revealing Amagi in all her glory. The busty Battlecruiser wore only a thin brown yukata, but due to her still-wet skin the fabric clung to her alluringly, parts of it turning translucent enough for him to see what laid beneath. Another thing he was quick to notice was how _short _it was, just barley reaching her thighs and nearly slipping off her shoulders as it was, the front hanging open enough to give him a generous view of her ample cleavage.

''Good evening Commander~'' Amagi purred softly, gently swaying her hips as she walked towards him – her hand reaching out and flicking the light off, leaving the bedroom illuminated only by the bedside lamps.

The sensual Battlecruiser crossed the short distance from the door to the bed, moving with aching slowness as she straddled his waist, swinging one leg over his. On reflex his hands slid down to her hips, his cheeks heating up as he realised she was completely naked underneath. No fancy lingerie, not underwear, nothing. Just a thin, slightly-wet yukata was all the hid her nude frame from his eyes.

Amagi practically read his thoughts, a sensual giggle passing her lips. ''Oh my... are you perhaps thinking something...''

Her index finger trailed down her collarbone, dipping beneath her breasts.

''..._naughty?_'' Amagi finished sultrily.

The Commander blushed, shivering as her other hand cupped his cheek. ''Maybe...?''

Amagi giggled softly, wordlessly leaning in and pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. He gladly surrendered to her soft kiss, his hands shifting down to her plump rear and giving her ass a gentle squeeze – earning a muffled groan from his wife, her free hand clutching his shoulder and digging her nails in. Their lips meshed together slowly, the soft smacking of their lips the only sound in the room for a long minute.

The broke apart for air a few seconds later, spending a moment to catch their breath before Amagi hastily captured his lips in another kiss, this time more heated than the last. The moment they separated he suddenly dove in and attacked her neck, eliciting a low moan of delight from Amagi as his lips danced along her jugular, planting a series of wet kisses along the crook of her neck.

''Mm...'' Amagi moaned softly, threading her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. ''Commander...''

He gave her a little nip on the neck, earning another gentle moan from the busty woman – a shiver running up her spine as he moved lower, kissing her collarbone. Amagi leaned back a little, groaning as he nipped and kissed her collarbone while shifting down, quickly reaching her breasts. His hands left her ass to tug her wet yukata open, exposing her large breasts in their full glory.

Amagi cooed as he wasted no time in peppering the tops of her breasts with kisses, his lips ghosting over her soft flesh between smooches. His hands quickly cupped her breasts and gave them a lustful squeeze, earning a pleased moan from his wife – her eyes screwing shut as he fondled her so eagerly it left her panting for air; her fox tails slowly swishing from the stimulation.

The Commander retreated from her breasts, kissing her lightly on the lips before letting himself fall backwards – dragging Amagi with him. She grunted softly as she fell upon his chest, a moan rising from her throat as he wasted no time in hungrily kissing her neck; his hands returning to her ass and fondling her rear for a long moment.

''Mm...'' Amagi shuddered as he released her ass, his hands moving out of her sight.

His hands returned swiftly, gently cupping her wrists before she felt something rough wrap around them – a noise of surprise rising from her throat as he tied her wrists together, using a piece of red rope that had been laying on the bed. Even though she was the one to place it there Amagi couldn't help but blush, a pleasant shiver running up her spine as her hands were rendered immobile; bound behind her back.

Amagi grunted as he rolled them over, leaving her pinned beneath him. Their eyes met and Amagi tilted her head to the side, flashing him a seductive smile and batting her eyelashes. Not a second later their lips met in a passionate kiss, her moan of delight muffled by their connected lips. They broke apart but met in another a kiss not even a second later, their lips constantly meshing together in a heated battle of lust.

''Haah~'' Amagi took the chance to breathe as he pulled back, his attention shifting lower – a moan escaping her as he attacked her breasts, peppering them with heated kiss until he took her nipple into his mouth, heatedly sucking on it.

The Battlecruiser wriggled weakly, her breathing coming out in short gasps as the Commander relentlessly toyed with her breasts, having learned all her little weak-points. His fingers squeezed and groped her breasts while his tongue traced her nipple, leaving a thin trail of cool saliva before he quickly took the sensitive nub into his mouth, the wet warmth making her groan.

His kisses moved between her breasts, his teeth lightly grazing her soft flesh and he kissed the skin between her boobs. From there he trailed further south, leaving a string of wet smooches down her stomach. The Commander peeled away her yukata as he went, prying it open and leaving her bare before him – until his lips soon moved between her thighs, kissing her bare slit.

''Mm!'' Amagi bit her lip, tipping her head back. ''C-Commander... a-ah...''

The Commander smirked, kissing her inner thighs and watching his wife writhe in pleasure. Oral was always a weak point of hers, and he intended to exploit that. He teasingly kissed her folds with aching slowness, always letting his lips ghost over her slit for a long second before kissing her pussy, his tongue slipping out and taking a quick lick. Her moan of pleasure told him how she felt about that.

He quickly grew more confident, his tongue pushing inside her pussy and wriggling around her insides, eliciting a startled gasp before it devolved into a throaty moan of pleasure. His hands quickly went to her hourglass hips, stopping her from wriggling away as he ate her out with playful slowness. He slipped his tongue out and instead resumed kissing her soft folds, letting his teeth just barely graze her pussy and relishing the hastily-muffled gasp she made.

''Hmhm...'' The Commander chuckled softly, kissing her slit before pushing his tongue back inside.

Amagi's fingers threaded through his hair, pushing his face against her weeping pussy, silently begging for more. He gladly obliged, swirling his tongue around her pussy and tasting her leaking honey, her tangy-sweetness arousing him. His lips curled into a smirk as Amagi arched her back off the bed, her deep moans rising in pitch as he got her off with nothing but his tongue.

Tightness in his pants reminded him of his own lust, his cock aching as it strained against his boxers. With a muted grunt he shifted his position, one hand leaving her hip and dropping down to his waist, hastily unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down his legs until he kicked them off his feet. A quick few movements undid his boxer buttons too, the cool air of the room brushing against his now-exposed cock.

''Mn...'' Amagi clearly noticed his own arousal, speaking through her heavy breaths. ''Commander... allow me... to please you as well...''

The Commander took her up on that offer, slipping his tongue out her weeping pussy and giving it one last kiss before sitting up. He spent a brief moment to push his boxers off before crawling up Amagi's curvaceous frame until he was straddling her collarbone, his cock hanging in front of her face. Amagi blushed at the closeness, sitting up on her elbows so she was facing him directly – before she took his cock into her mouth.

A groan passed his lips as the warm wetness of Amagi's mouth surrounded his shaft, her tongue wasting no time in licking and curling around his cock, ravenously exploring every inch of his shaft. His expression tightened as she leaned forwards more so she could swallow more of his cock, her pink lips slowly sinking down his shaft until they wrapped around the base of his cock; her nose bumping against his pelvis.

''Mm~'' Amagi moaned softly, sending pleasant vibrations along his shaft and a shiver up his spine, much to Amagi's clear amusement.

The busty Battlecruiser wasted no time in blowing him, bobbing her head back and forth all while her tongue continued stroking his cock. The Commander shuddered as her masterful tongue traced the veins of his cock, the teasing pleasure making his hips buckle and spawning a twinkle of mirth in Amagi's purple eyes, amusement obvious.

''Nn...!'' A strained grunt escaped him, intimately feeling her tongue teasing the base of his cock.

He settled his hands on either side of Amagi's head, gently pushing her down his cock. Amagi took the hint and resumed bobbing her head with more vigour than before, a shaky groan leaving his lips as she plunged up and down his cock, the warm wetness of her mouth contrasting the coolness of the room. That pleasure was only heightened as the tip of her tongue stroked the underside of his cock, teasing him as she bobbed her head.

The Commander grit his teeth, stifling the groan that slipped past his lips. Tingling pleasure danced along his cock as his wife lovingly blew him, her masterful skill easily reducing him to a panting mess – a burning pressure slowly building in his cock, pushing lust to the forefront of his mind. It took conscious effort to not simply shove his cock into her mouth like a wild beast, so instead he went for the other option.

''Mn...'' He grunted, surprising Amagi as he pulled his cock out her mouth, leaving a thin string of saliva hanging between her lips and his cock.

The reason why became obvious as he shuffled back, his cock pressing against her breasts. Amagi blushed and smiled slightly, shivering as his hands settling on the sides of her ample boobs – followed by his cock slipping between her breasts. The Commander groaned, wasting no time in thrusting his cock between her tits, purposefully pressing her breasts together and smothering his cock between them.

Amagi flushed as she felt his warm cock against her skin, biting her lip and watching the tip poke up from her cleavage. If the position had allowed it she would've licked the tip, but as it stood it was too far away for her to reach, her tongue helplessly wiggling outside her mouth. Though it had the side effect of turning the Commander on further, the lewd sight of her wiggling her tongue arousing him.

''Nn... Amagi...'' The Commander breathed, his thrusts becoming rougher as he fucked her tits, his cock twitching and burning with pleasure, his orgasm held back solely by willpower.

His wife shot him a sultry smile, licking her lips. ''Go ahead, darling... _don't hold back~_''

Amagi's sultry whisper was the final straw. His wild thrusts continued for only a few more seconds before he hit his limit, a strained hiss passing his lips before ropes of cum erupted from his cock – splattering up her collarbone and hitting her face, eliciting a soft coo from the busty woman. Follow-up spurts of cum painted her collarbone white, the last few coating her boobs with his cum and leaving Amagi shivering, her sultry smile not fading.

''Haah... hah...'' The Commander panted, groaning as he reluctantly climbed off her – his dick leaving the warm embrace of her boobs. ''Sorry...''

''Hm? What for~?'' Amagi giggled lightly, licking up some of the cum on her lip.

He huffed, rolling his eyes and slipping his hands under her body, intent on undoing her bindings. That was until she spoke.

''Don't. Keep me like this.'' Amagi asked, her lips curving into a seductive smile. ''Be mature and clean up the mess _you _made, Commander~''

The Commander blushed at the look she shot him, reaching over and grabbing some tissues. Wiping up the mess was hardly a problem, but not letting his hands linger was. More than once he had to resist the urge to grope her heavenly-soft breasts as he wiped away his seed, or traced her lips with his thumb as he cleaned her lips. And she clearly knew that, her eyes glowing with a mixture of mirth and lust all the while.

Throwing away the now-used tissue, the Commander didn't waste a moment in groping her, earning a pleased moan from his wife.

Amagi let her legs slip open, wrapping them around his waist – his quickly-hardening cock pressing against her slick folds. ''Commander...''

Nothing else needed to be said. With a wordless groan he rolled his hips, his cock easily sinking into her pussy and eliciting a mutual moan from both of them, her inner walls tightly clamping around his cock. He rolled his hips and buried himself deep into her, the familiar tightness sucking him in and sending a wave of hot pleasure along his sensitive shaft.

Within a matter of slow thrusts his entire cock was buried inside her, the Commander pausing for a brief moment to savour her hot tightness before beginning to thrust – fast. Amagi buckled and moaned as he fucked her, his cock plunging into her all the way to the base each time and melting her mind with the lustful pleasure.

''Mm~!'' Amagi moaned, tipping her head back as their pelvises smacked together repeatedly, the lewd sound of their skin slapping together turning her on even more.

The Commander shuddered as his wife tightened her hold on him, her legs insistently tightening around his waist. In response he pounded her harder, extracting more lustful cries from Amagi as he drove his cock deep into her. The bed beneath them creaked from the fast fucking but neither cared, both too lost in their shared lust to care.

It was that lust that made his thrusts stop, his cock twitching inside her hot pussy and burning with need – before he rolled Amagi over. The busty Battlecruiser moaned and willingly unwrapped her legs from his waist, shivering as her inner walls twisted around his shaft while she rolled over onto all fours; doggystyle.

Amagi didn't get the chance to ask him to continue before he suddenly began, suddenly resuming his prior pace. ''_Ah~!_''

Her numerous brown fox tails wriggled and tensed in tandem with her muscles, writhing to match her pleasure. Something that the Commander quickly took advantage of, keeping one hand on her left hip while his right hand teasingly grabbed the base of her tails. The effect, to his delight, was immediate.

''C-Comm_\- Mm!_'' Amagi's hastily-muffled moan was music to his ears, his hips working automatically as he pounded away at her.

The Battlecruiser let out a stifled cry as he continued fucking her, the overload of pleasure causing her arms to give out – her subsequent moans muffled as she buried her face in the bed. The audible smacking of his pelvis hitting her ass echoed in her ears, the lewd sound making her stomach twist and pelvis burn with lustful warmth. Her fingers clawed fruitlessly at the bed, weakly pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts; smiling faintly at his low groan of approval.

Pleasure quickly overloaded her mind as the Commander teasingly pinched the very base of her tails, sending a jolt of white-hot pleasure shocking through her – a strangled cry rising from Amagi's throat, her inner walls clenching around his cock in response. The blissful tightness only prompted him to do it again, relentlessly exploiting his wife's weak point and reducing her to a moaning, writhing mess of pleasure.

''M-Mm~! C-C-Commander...!'' Amagi cried into the bed, mustering up her strength and sitting up on her elbow. ''I-I can't...!''

She didn't get to finish the sentence before his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her, temporarily making her mind go completely blank and cause her orgasm to suddenly crash down on her – a breathless, pleasure-filled cry passing her pale lips. Behind her the Commander grunted harshly, a groan escaping him as he kept thrusting into Amagi's spasming pussy, her inner walls rhythmically squeezing his cock. The pleasurable tightness quickly grew too much for him; and with a strained hiss his climax washed over him.

''O-Ohh...'' Amagi moaned throatily as he came inside, spurts of cum filling her pussy up and adding the icing to her orgasm.

Near-silence blanketed the room as their respective orgasms ended, broken only by their heavy panting and quiet groans. Both were too busy catching their breath to speak, Amagi releasing a quiet mewl as he tugged his half-erect cock out her folds and laying down next to her, tugging her into a loose embrace.

''Haah... I love you, dear...'' Amagi breathlessly murmured, nuzzling his cheek.

''Love you too... Amagi...''

Within minutes, sleep claimed them.

X-x-X

The next day...

''Ara? Skipping out on work again, _Commander?_''

The Commander smiled sheepishly, shivering quietly as Amagi's shadow loomed over him. ''Ah... my hand was cramping?''

''Mm... you should know no excuse works on me twice, dear.'' Amagi smiled, but did little to abate the ominous aura around her. ''How about we go back inside now? I'm sure you're _eager _to get back to work, aren't you?''

''Well-''

''_Aren't you?_''

''Y-Yes ma'am!''

Amagi giggled softly, taking his hand and dragged him back into the main building – and the second they were out of sight from the Ship-Girls passing by, she pulled him against her.

''Finish your work before dinner, and I'll allow you to _play around _this evening~''

The Commander was gone before she even finished, leaving Amagi smiling amusedly to herself and plotting out that night's _activities_.

[END]


End file.
